Living in the hell
by Anna-Selene-Darkness
Summary: My version of the Left4Dead's persons' living, first meeting... and so on.   love.
1. Zoey

**Zoe's POV.**

I cried like never before. Right, I had never killed her father before.

_No, it's improbable, I'm sleeping, it's just a bad dream! It can't be real!_

"_I love you, Zoey."_

"_I love you too, dad."_

My hands shook, but still… I shot.

Is it real? Mom… Dad…

I should get out of here!

I moved like a zombie. Zombie? Hah… funny. Funny very much! Shirt.

What should I take? Pistol, of course. Some food. It's enough. I should move. But… where?

It's not important. I can't stay here! I should move! Move! Not here…

I understood that I have hysterics and hit my cheek. No, I should be stronger now. I should live for my parents. They wanted this.

_And I should forget that my mother wanted to eat me too… It wasn't she._

I went out of the house, but didn't recognize the city. It's unreal! It's… _**hell**_!

Yes, real hell. There were fire, blood and parts of human bodies on the street. People ate another people, everyone cried or growled.

-Oh, my god! – I moaned.


	2. Francis

**Francis' POV**

-800! – I cried and another zombie died. Hell, yes! Amazing!

I was going to shoot again… but this moment I saw the face of the young girl. Very handsome face, with a big eyes and trembling lips. She cried me something. Oh, god, it's just a girl. And she is _**alive. **_I'm not a gentleman, really. But I couldn't just leave her on the street for death.

-Hey you! Hold on! I'm coming! – I cried and moved and went down.

-Francis, what are you doing? – Danny asked me, but I was on the stairs already.

-Just cover my ass, Danny! - I ran through the bar and opened the door. Jesus! It wasn't so terrible, when I was on the roof.

The girl was still alive. But I wasn't sure how long. I thought, that all zombies wanted her body and her blood.

-Run to me! – I cried. She heard, struck zombie's face and moved for me.

I closed the door and looked at the girl. I thought, that she was in shock.

-Hey, are you OK? – I asked. She just nodded.

The girl was young and beautiful. Black hair and blue eyes. Hah, not my type of the woman. She had thin lips and small breast. But still… she was really beautiful.

-Hey, what is your name? – I asked.

-Zoey.

-Nice to meet you, dear, - I squeezed her hand. – I'm Francis. Welcome to the best bar in the city.


	3. I can't stay alone

**Zoe's POV**

I'm not the best girl in the world, but I really have never been in bars before. My parents forbad me. And I had no objection. I knew that it's not the right place for me. But now, this place and this guy save my life.

Francis looked at me strange and gave me a glass with some yellow liquid.

-Drink it.

-WHAT?

-Hey, dear, you are in shock and you need to relax .

I still had doubt. This biker was a big man with a big gun. And he scared me a little. But now, I think, all world scared me. No, it's not world any more. It's _**hell**_!

I thought, Francis understood me, because he seated me on the chair:

-Look, Zoey, I'm unfamiliar person for and I'm not sure, that you even could speak with bikers before. You are from a good family, aren't you? But one point – I didn't save you to kill you myself. So, just drink.

I did it. It burnt my throat, but still, it helped. Heating speeded through my body, brain grew cloudy a little. I'm so tired…

No! I can't sleep. And I just gave Francis thankful smile.

-OK, Zoey, - He took his gun. – Stay here, relax, you are saved here. I should go to my friends.

-No, don't go, - I snatched his hand. I wasn't ready to stay alone. - I'm scared.


	4. Saving life

**Francis' POV**

-Come on, girl, I'll be right over you, - She didn't make me nervous her childlike request, anyway. I felt sorry for Zoey. How old is she? I looked at her body again – all her clothes were in blood.

-Where does this blood from? Did they bite you? – I asked her.

-No. It's my parents' blood, - she told with surprising hard voice. I thought, that she started to come to normal. – It's reminding me old horror films about zombies. Hey, Francis? Does it really happens? Or it's just mass hallucination? – She shook her head. – Ok, I'll be normal. Go.

…..

I understood, that it's something wrong here before I came into the roof. I didn't know, why I thought so, but still, it was a fact. I stood near the door and tried to hear anything. But there was just silence. Silence? No shooting. No music. No voices. No even abuse. What's happen with the guys? I opened the door. They stood near the end of the roof, reeling. The guns were near their feet. I saw the face of one man. Pale greenish skin, white eyes, like blind. Oh, Fuck!

Duke saw me first. So fast, he jumped to me, but I hit his face and shot. Forgive me, Duke, you was a good guy! My another "friends" saw and hear me too. I wasn't so fast, like they were. I shot down free men, but the last one brought me down. He tried to bite me; it was difficult to prevent him. My gun was near me, but I couldn't get it. _So funny, I'm going to die from zombies teeth!_

_BLANG!_

The zombie's body twitched and fell down near mine. Was he dead? How?

-Come on, dude, rise to your feet, I do not think, that it's the most comfortable roof in your life! – Zoey stood over me, squeezing my gun in her hands; the gun was bigger, then her hand. But the hands didn't shook.


	5. Are you immune?

**Zoe's POV**

-Thanks, Zoey, - He took my offering hand and I helped him to rise to his feet. – May I get my gun back? This one is too big for you, I think.

-Sure, but my father showed me guns, that were bigger, then this one! – I smiled and gave him the gun. But he was right – this thing was heavy. Very heavy. – So, Francis, can I get anything else? Not too big for me?

He showed me the bag with arm. Then I tried to find anything for me, he explored his friends' bodies:

-I can understand. They were normal, then I saw them last time. But then I came back, they became vampires. What's happen?

-May be, somebody bit them? – I asked looking for the second pistol. Finally I saw the one, that was like my father's pistol.

-Do you see any another bodies here? And I'm not sure, that this bites should work. I was bitten before them…

-_**WHAT?**_ – I felt, like somebody hit me.

_No… Please, tell me, that it's just a joke! _Francis has already became my good friend. And now… Should I kill him too?

_-_Hey, Zoey, it's OK. It was hours ago! I'm still human, - he stepped to me, but I start back from him.

_-_Don't approach! – I raise my hand with the pistol.

_-_OK, OK! It's OK, Zoe. – He stopped. But I didn't see horror in his eyes.

_-_How much time ago was it? – I asked, still not losing sight of him.

-I don't know… near 3 hours. And?

_3 hours. My mother became a zombie until 15 minutes. What if everything will be OK? May be, this infection don't extend to everyone? May be, he is immune?_

-Show me the mark, - I asked, lowering my hand.

There was a big mark on his neck. But no any signs of the infection. _Thanks, God!_

-So, Zoey, see? I'm normal, - he grinned.

-How do you think, can you be immune? – I still looked at his neck.

-Why not? Guys told me sometimes, that I'm immortal. In every scuffle, then everyone had broken extremities, I had just one-two bruise.

-Dude, it's not street scuffle.

-I'm very lucky person, Zoey.

_We'll see it, dude, but I hope, you are right!_


	6. Go out

**Francis' POV**

"_Provide yourself with food and water. Take cover in your houses. Don't open the door to anyone. Wait, we'll help you, everything will be OK. Everything is under control…"_

I look out from the roof and saw group of zombies, they tore to pieces someone. I didn't hear his screams, so, I hoped, that he was already dead. Sure, everything is under control…

Zoey is right. It's _hell_!

"_Provide yourself with food…"_

- Shut up! – I took the radio and throw it off the roof. I was fed up with this thing.

-Thanks, Francis, now we know nothing about the situation around us! – Zoey told tiredly. She didn't sleep near three days – all time that we were in this place.

_She doesn't trust me still or she has nightmares? Both of it, I think._

-Situation around us? – I shoved my finger into the group of zombies. – See? This is the situation around us. And this fucking army and government aren't going to save you and me. We are nothing for them; they are going to save their own asses! This radio told us one and the same thing all this time! "Take cover in your houses", "Everything is under control", - I mimicked the radio. – No, they have no control, Zoey! Don't you think that the army will come, give everyone a cure and save us? For how long time we'll stay here? Our food will be finished soon, you know that, don't? We should go out, kill some son of bitches and take care about ourselves!

-I know that the food isn't eternal; - her voice was unexpectedly calm and quiet. – And I'm tired to stay here too, Francis. But what if we die? For that we'll die? Do you have a plan? We go out and… what? What are we going to do? Where are we going?

Shirt, she makes me angry… because she is right. Damn it!

-We can try to find other survivors, - Zoey answered to her questions herself. – And fight together. May be someone of them know the place, there is no infection.

-Are you OK? You are speaking with yourself.

-Bad joke. Not funny, - Zoey rose to her feet

…

-Ready? – I asked, squeezing the door handle. Zoey took off safety device from the pistol and nodded.

-One, two… three! – I opened the door and we went out from the bar.

The street was surprisingly empty and silent. There were no this sons of bitches, just fractured disfigured dead bodies and blood pools, already dry. I felt, that Zoey took my hand unconsciously. She could be one of these dead bodies. Zoe's hand was small, warm and smooth. She became confused and freed her hand from mine.

-Let's go, - She just told.


End file.
